


the scarecrow by thamiris  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings - ArchiveWarning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Lex learns that sometimes the truth hits you between eight shades of quiet. This story starts in the past and ends in the future, and along the way I pick up a few lines of dialogue from the show.
Relationships: Clark/Lex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the scarecrow by thamiris  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scarecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/352960) by Thamiris [archived by [ssa_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist)]. 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [the scarecrow by thamiris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/352960)  
**Length** : 0:08:24  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/the%20scarecrow.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
